The Never Ending Sonic Story of HUMOR!
by Sar the hedgehog
Summary: Kinda random with a plot. Amy is trying to catch Sonic but always fails. So now she hierd someone to catch him! RUN SONIC! XD Rated K plus just incase.
1. Chapter 1

The Never Ending Sonic Story of HUMOR!

Chapter 1

HELLO PEOPLES!!!! YAY MY FIRST FIC! I am so exited. I know I'm insane… but that's not what matters to you out there anyway. So here is the first chapter! J

DISCLAMER: I, Sar the hedgehog, do not own ANYTHING on any part of this story like the sonic people and ideas like the road. lol

………………………………............................................................................................................................

sonic was hiding behind a dumpster. Listening… for the scary, creepy, annoying voice of… the AMY! Sonic took a look out to see if his persistent… friend was anywhere near. No sign of here he thought. All of the sudden.

"I've found you at last!" Came a shriek behind him.

"AAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Yelled the terrified Sonic.

Amy lunged at him with a killer hug attack, but Sonic was to fast! He jumped and ran as far as he could.

"I'll get you one of these days!" Amy yells.

At that moment, she spotted a ebony hedgehog walking down the street, still with the same scowl as always. She ran over the black, tarred, road toward him. Shadow stopped looking at Amy with a very annoyed look scribbled all over his face.

"Shadow how are you,… well that's not important, anyway could I ask a favor of you? Amy said in a hopeful voice. Who could resist?

(3 second pause)

"No" He simply said, and started to walk away to his unknown (and possibly not existing) destination.

"Wait, but you might enjoy to do this that I want you to do. You see, I can't catch Sonic, so I was hoping maybe you could catch him for me. Even if you have to force him hint, hint."

Shadow looked thoughtful. He always liked a good fight, and this was a good excuse. But he new how to roll the dice.

" Alright, but what do I get out of the deal?" He asked.

"Hmmm, lets see… uhhh… what do you want?"

The black and red hedgehog thought for a moment. Then he had an idea!

"How about 50 power rings?"

"Done!" squealed a joyful pink one.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

And that's it so far! Sorry for it being short but there will hopefully be a LOT of chapters and updates like every day for those of you that like me story. Ya know what's funny? I did this story on paper months ago and am still working on it! Now there you go, proof that I wont back out on whoever reads this. R&R PLEASE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aw, no review… oh well. You guys are probably waiting for it to get longer or just don't like it… flamers totally excepted to ok!

DISCLAMER: I do not own anything! Not even the salesman and his cart of cabbage! And don't put Windex halfway… seriously! I mean it always make sure its lined up! And I also don't own Windex…

Sonic stopped at Tails house knowing that Amy would take a while to catch up. He knocked on the newly painted, orange door. Tails opened the door and invited his blue friend in.

"Another Amy attack?" Asked Tails curiously, looking at his awfully tired friend.

" Yah, she has more energy than all of the chaos emeralds put together. And I know… that's a lot!"

"What she do this time?"

"Uh… She first of all, screamed that high pitched scream of hers, witch I may add shattered a couple of windows. Just about made my ears bleed. Then she attacked with the lipstick kiss attack and she almost bagged me with a net, and she almost got me with a killer hug attack!" Sonic was shaken by the memories.

"Wow, sounds rough."

"Yeah…wa? Hay, what's on my cheek?"

Tails shuddered a little and spoke. "It looks like… lipstick." He managed to peep out.

"WHAT! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, AHH, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the disgusted, and horrified, (not to mention scared for life) hedgehog.

He was wigging out badly! Sonic ran around the room and found the disinfectant and squirted it on the horrid mark. But… don't worry, he got the mark, its just… he mist a little and… well… got his eye sprayed.

He screamed in pain and was thrashing about. Poor Sonic was just not having a good day. He knocked over a couple of things like a vase (so original, I know), and some machinery. Tails ran over to Sonic before he could do anymore damage to his house. He put a wet wash cloth on Sonics eye.

"You should really run water over that."

"NO! No water, no water."

"Ok! Just a suggestion."

Finally, the pain stopped and Sonic settled down.

"I hope you don't have koodys " Worried the orange fox.

"Me too." Shuddered the blue hedgy.

Meanwhile…

Shadow looked everywhere. The black hedgehog just couldn't find the faker anywhere and this was making him frustrated. He went over the river and through the woods, to wherever he thought he could be. Just then, he remembered something.

'He must be recouporating at Tails' house.' He thought with an evil inner smile (cause we all know he don't smile… sometimes).

Back at Tails' house, Sonic was playing the play station 3 while Tails was working on a new machine.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Sonic and Tails looked up from what they were doing, and looked at the door.

"I'll get it." Moaned Tails. The door creaked open and an odd chill came in. "Hello?" Tails greeted the visitor a little unsure.

"Is Sonic here?" He questioned

"Yeah, just a second. Sonic, its for you!" He called back.

"Who is it?" He asked annoyed, still playing the game.

"Its Shadow"

"Alright." Sonic grumbled. He turned the game of and went to the door to see what his double ganger wanted. "What's up?"

"This!"

Shadow through a punch Sonics way, but Sonic just barely dodged it in time as he skittered to the side.

"What are you doing!?" Sonic exclaimed still shocked at Shadows 'greeting'.

"My job" He snickered.

"What are you talking about!?!" Sonic asked, dodging a kick.

Shadow said nothing and continued on with the attack.

They kicked, punched, and spin dashed each other for like 16 minutes. Tails knew if he did anything, he'd probably get them mad at him or even worse, hurt him, if he interfered with the fight. So he decided to stand to the side for now. Still very confused at the whole situation.

Sonic was tossed to the ground, but landed on his feet and decided that it would be a good idea to run. So, of course, he ran and Shadow followed. They fought as they ran through the forest, weaving through the trees and shrubs, into the busy city. Shadow almost got ran over by a car, and Sonic ran over a car.

"You can't catch me!" Chanted the blue blur.

"You wanna bet faker!"

"Faker?! I'm not the one who was genetically engineered thank you very much!"

At this, Shadows anger blazed! He used chaos spear, but missed and hit a cabbage cart.

"My cabbage!" Yelled the unfortunate salesman. Poor guy. Just last week his cart got demolished after Sonic had accidentally ran into it.

They left the crowded city and sped through the desert. Sand sprayed everywhere as they fought. Finally, Shadow grabbed a hold of Sonics arm and sizemigtosed him and Sonic flew downward from the sky. Sonic hit the ground with a muffled thud and bounced back into the air only to land on a cactus.

"OOOOWWWWWW!" He screamed in a high pitched, painful, (girly), screech!

Shadow was stunned at the sound issuing from Sonics throat. He just couldn't help but laugh at him.

Sonic jumped off of the cactus, picking the painful spikes out and glaring at the hysterical hedgehog.

"I'll get you for that!" Threatened Sonic as he lunged at the ebony hedgehog, who couldn't see because of all the tears of laughter in his eyes. Sonic nailed him in the jaw, but as doing so, got drool on his fist.

"Eeewwww! Droool! He said disgusted.

Shadow got back up ready to fight. They continued there fighting until a very familiar, unpleasant voice rang through the air…

Ya, the cabbage thing is from avatar the last air benter witch I don't own either. So please R&R! PLEASE!

Hmm… what happens when you get scared half to death twice? lol


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hello my two good reviewers and possibly more… Sorry about not updating yesterday, but I had a little problem. It was my little sisters kidnigarding graduation, and after that when I was walking back to the house with my crocks on, I stepped on a screw! OUCH! Now today mom has to take me to the clinic to get a tetna shot! I hate shots! And the screw went in pretty deep too… Well, enough of excuses, its time for the story of never ending humor to begin!

DISCLAMER: Me no own anything… got that!

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Sonic and Shadow were in pretty pink frilly dresses doing ballet, tiptoeing on there… toes? )Do they even have toes?) Anyway, they were dancing and scared the cockroaches away…. The end.

NOT! Like that would ever happen! Hahahaha…k

Sonic and Shadow heard an all to familiar voice trailing not so far of into the distance…

"SONIC!" The pink hedgehog yelled with a nice size hammer in her white gloved hands with a dirturbing look in her eyes (Much like a zombie).

"HO NO! Its Amyzoid!" Screeched the blue one of the three.

While Shadow was distracted, Sonic made a hasty run for it. And of course, Shadow wasn't about to let him get away, money was on the line! He chased after Sonic at super speed. Now, they were headed towards another forest. Sonic took the chance and dived right into the Jungle and Shadow followed keeping an even pase right behind Sonic. They were getting deeper and deeper into the crowded jungle like forest, dodging big trees as well as small, jumping over huge roots and sweeping leaves and branches out of there fury faces. Shadow is just almost able to grab Sonic now. Closer, closer, he was so close that Sonic could now feel him breathing down his neck. Sonic feeling the danger, right behind him, made a regretful mistake, and turned his attention away from the path he was running. It all happened so fast!

Sonics POV

I was running and turned my head back for less then a millamillamillasplit second and I was up in the air and everything was spinning!

Shadows POV

I was running also… well, maybe,… ya I was skating, when Sonic just diapered! Just like that! He was gone in less than a millamillamillasplit second! And I almost had him to dang it!

Normal POV

Ok, now you know what they thought. But now for the real truth of what had happen!

Shadow was so intent with catching Sonic so he wasn't about to waist precious effort to look ahead. And Sonic was dumb enough to look back so, can you guess what happened? I bet you can!

Well, he flies right into a thick vine of course! Sonic is swooped in the air and around and around the now green hedgehog went, around a tree branch all dizzy! And of course when Shadow was about to grab him, he caught on the large vine and as I said earlier, he wasn't paying attention to the path up ahead… Or was that Sonic? Oh well, he wasn't paying attention either way! So he realizes that Sonic was swooped into the air and looks up. Fatal mistake. He ran right into the biggest dang tree eva!

DOINGGG!!!! An eco occurred that could be heard for miles around.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

A short but semi sweet chocolate chip chapter. More on the way hopefully tomorrow! Hope you all enjoyed it! J and blah blah blah… oh, and what's the speed of dark? lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I have realized it will be to tough to update every day… so me sowy. Something like a little more than a couple times a week will most likely have to be done… k**

**The early bird may get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese in the trap. lol**

**Disclaimer: I ate a worm, and 6 grasshoppers… can you?**

………………………………**............................................................................................................................**

**As we left off…**

"**DOING" An eco occurred that could be heard miles around.**

**Shadow tumbled over, but not yet knocked out. And as he was getting back up on his wobbly two feet, he said something unusual and shocking to everyone known in the cartoon worlds and the real world. He simply stated this:**

"**ooooo, a pretty rainbow pony… WITH A MACHIEN GUN!?!!!!" And at that very moment, he fell back on the ground unconscious.**

**Boy, was the sweating Sonic relieved. When the blue hedgehog realized what the black hedgehog said, he was in shock! And then he starts laughing so hard that the thick green vines holding him high up in the trees broke, and he fell to the ground in a blue streak falling a good 20 feet.**

"**Ooohh…" He said in a hollow voice when he collided with the rough ground.**

**Sonic carefully got back up and peered over at the past out, ebony hedgehog.**

" **BOO YA! IN YOUR FACE!!!" He joyfully yelled pointing at the defeated altar ego. But then he realized something rather important. "I wonder what I should do with him… Can't just leave the faker there…" Then, a light bulb flashed up on top of his head and then afterward, fell and hit him on the head… still glowing though. **

**Sonic tried to laugh maniacally as evil people always do. But frankly, he wasn't very good… OK, it was the stupidest imitation of an evil laugh EVER! Even worse than eggmans. I guess Sonics never really been good at being evil, but this plan was just about as evil as you can get. Sonic jumped next to the unmoving hedgehog and picked him up and proceeded to run towards his house.**

**XXX**

**Sonic dropped Shadow in his yard and scooted in his garage. There was crashing and banging coming from inside. He was desperately looking for something. When he carefully nudged a couple of boxes (haha boxen) away, he found what he was so desperately looking for. Sonic grabbed them and quickly ran out and stopped in front of the black one. Blue paint and a paint brush. He then proceeded to cover poor Shadows body in the blue liquid covering him from head to toe. **

"**This auta fix ya." The blue streak said snickering to himself.**

**Sonic then took the still unconscious hedgehog and plopped him on the nearest chair in front of his house. Pleased with his plan going according to plan, he ran up the nearest tree that was about 25 feet away and sat on a hidden, shadowy branch where he then started yelling… (shockingly ) for the all feared pink stalker… Amy Rose dun dun duuunnnn!**

………………………………**............................................................................................................................**

**Hehehe you all know what's going to happen. Ohhh, Shadows going to be so P! MUAHAHAHAHA… I don't swear so… there! Deal with it! ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oh! Me sooooo sorry for not updating for a while!!! Life doesn't like me right now… I'll just have to smash a pie in its face! :P XD Well, here's the next chappy!

DISCLAIMER: ME OWN NOTHIN!!! GOT THAT!! And I don't own chicken Jain or anything.

On the other hand, you have different fingers.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Ya, so Sonic proceeded to call Amy. Amy, being the obvious fangirl she is of course herd is call. And as always, she comes as fast as her pink little legs could carry her. Suddenly, Sonic saw Amy coming and a giant trail of consuming dust trailing just behind her. She was headed straight for his house! His plan was working beautifully, though you auto wonder if his plan was going to stay beautiful… Just then, Shadow started to stir from his sleep.

"Sonic!!!!!" The horrid pink one screeched at the top of her lungs. She then proceeded to squeeze the life out of Shadow, the mistaken Sonic the hedgehog!

"NO… Agh… Get… AwayShadowI'mShaCCEdow! You loony creep!!!!"

Amy dropped him in surprise. Shadow was now on the ground gasping for air, (We are not gasping for air… thank you Shadow "ugh" Look look see see going up the street, there goes Sonic, there goes Manic, and there goes Shadow Jain… ok, I had my fun XD) through his crushed lungs and possibly broken ribs. Sonic laughed silently, trying not to let them hear him in his tree shelter.

"Oh! I am soo sorry! Oh I hope you can forgive me! Amy apologized.

Shadow grumbled and coughed. He wasn't happy at all about the whole misunderstanding (again). Then, if that wasn't bad enough, he realized that he was covered in some sort of thick covering… and BLUE of all colors! It was then he also realized that it was paint! It all had one name scribbled all over this predicament! This made him furious! Shadow looked up from the ground and saw the pail of blue paint and the paint brush, sitting on the left of Sonics porch. He walked over to the paint can and picked the can up to read the label. He read it quite quickly. Then, his crimson eyes stopped moving, and started to bug out of there sockets! PERMENENT!!!!! Shadows blood was boiling now!

"SOOOOONNNNIIIICCCCCCCCCC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screeched. "I'll get you for this! Your gonna pay dearly!" Shadow said in a very dark tone.

Sonic almost burst out laughing, but held it in for his life depended on it. Shadow had cracked! He raced back to his apartment and grabbed his biggest, badest, and most favored gun out from under his bed! The ebony hedgehog flew out of there looking for the menace that had caused all his problems from the start and to make sure that he doesn't bother him again! He was going to make Sonic suffer greatly!

Soon after, Amy had left on the search for her prey, and Shadow was far away on a rampage to find him as well. Sonic now felt some security. He dropped out of the tree in a laughing fit. He was laughing so hard that he was turning blue from not being able to breath. (You really can't tell if Sonics not breathing can you, since he is always blue. Lol!) Sonic rushed over to his open garage and scooted some more boxes out of the way to find another paint can full of blue liquid. He grabbed it and fled to the city. When he arrived, he proceeded to paint many self portraits of himself. (I'm sure you all know why *evil smirk* hehehe…)

After hours of searching for the blue hedgehog, the black and red hedgehog ran past the fountain marking the middle of station square. Something caught his eye. Something blue. Something eating a chilly dog. Something standing by a food stand. Someone non other than Sonic the hedgehog!

"DIE!!!!!!!" Shadow screamed as he shot Sonic!

Sonic fell over flat against the pavement, unmoving. Confused, Shadow walked over to see if he had succeeded at hitting his target only to find that it… was a cardboard cutout of the blue freak!

"My CABBAGE!" The salesman cried.

Shadow had accidentally shot the cabbage cart while shooting the cardboard Sonic. Shadow ignored the rude things the salesman was saying and stomped on the cardboard before running of again. Fuming with rage.

TO BE CONTINUED… hehehe… COKROATCH!! :P

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Ah, the cabbage guy again… uh, though I am wondering if maybe I should rate it T instead of K plus. You guys decide please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ugh… well… life grounded me off of the computer for smashing pie in its face… (I didn't know life could do that!) Sorry for the wait, unless you already ditched this story. lol **

**Oh and by the way, Shadow is still blue due to the paint being permanent.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own anything.**

**Change is inevitable, except from vending machines. Hahahahaha!**

………………………………**............................................................................................................................**

**Ya, Amy was like, walking down the street. Then out of the corner of her eye she spots her beloved blue hero.**

"**Sonic, I have come for you!" Amy said in a vampire like voice. (Flipping run Sonic!!!!)**

**Sonic turned around and sow the pink hedgehog closing in on him at full speed. He turned pail as all of his blood sank to his feet. The blue hedgehog whipped around and ran just in time to miss a nasty hug! He escaped into an alley, but the alley was a complete dead end!!! Sonic could hear the pounding of footsteps running in his direction! **

**Amy came running around the corner, into the alley and slammed Sonic with a killer hug/glomp!! **

"**I've got you at last!!" **

**But Sonic didn't make a sound. He didn't even move.**

"**Sonic?" **

**Amy let go of Sonic only to find that it was in fact a life sized doll that only looked like sonic.**

"**WHAT! That's not Sonic! it's just a stupid doll.**

**Amy walked out of the alley grumbling something under her breath.**

**Sonic on the other hand (has different fingers lol) was happy she had gone and popped out of the grimy sewer hole practically skipping with joy. **

"**I sure fooled her." He said triumphantly.**

………………………………**........**

**Amy and especially Shadow were getting extremely frustrated. It was getting dark and neither had found the real Sonic. **

**Shadow stood in a random park thinking of how to get the blue blur. As he was pondering on this very important matter, Vector and his gain walked by.**

"**Hiya Sonic. What's up." Vector greeted in his usual hang back voice.**

"**I am NOT Sonic you moron!" Shadow spat back.**

"**Wow someone's angry." Charmy squawked. "Not enough chilly dogs in ya?"**

**Shadow gritted his teeth.**

"**I am NOT SONIC for cryn out loud!!" **

"**What ever. PIZZA!!!" The enthusiastic be declared quickly.**

"**Pizza?" Questioned Espio. **

"**YAY! When are we going to get it?!!" **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You said pizza, so who's going to pay for it?"**

"**I never said we were getting pizza."**

"**Yes you did. You just said it."**

"**No I didn't." **

"**Yes you did see!" **

**Charmey points to the 3rd line above this line and underlines the "we were getting pizza" part and shoves it in Espios face.**

"**Did you hear and or read the first part of the sentence even?"**

"**Sorry I wasn't listening. Were you saying something?"**

"**He has selective hearing." Vector pointed out. **

"**Yeah, no kidding." The purple reptile agreed. "But pizza does sound good right now."**

**That's all it took for the hyper active bee to start buzzing around like a maniac. **

"**Hurray!!" Yelled Charmy. Charmy stopped in mid flight realizing something was terribly wrong. "But we don't have any money!"**

"**Hay Sonic, can we borrow a couple of bucks?" Vector pleated. **

"**I AM NOT SONIC!!!!!! How can I prove to you imbeciles that I'm not that stupid faker!!!" **

**All was silent for approximately………… 10.69318901634819031958234789975324789020000001 seconds, to be exact. **

"**I know! Sonic can't laugh evilly, so that's a start." Espio suggested.**

"**FINE!" The ebony hedgehog took in a deep breath and began to laugh.**

"**Muahahahahahaha!" **

"**Yep, that's sure Shads all right." Charmy exclaimed while picking his nose. **

"**And don't call me Shads! Anyways, have any of you seen the real Sonic?" Shadow asked, hopeful of any clue. **

"**Yeah, actually." **

"**Where!"**

"**Umm… Which time?"**

"**Eeerrr, the last place you saw him!" Raged the black and red hedgehog.**

"**Well, I saw him yesterday at a chilly dog stand."**

**Well that didn't help at all. Sonic is always at a chilly dog stand. So Shadow sped off in search of any other people that would give him any kind of helpful clue, or even Sonic himself. **

"**Hay! Can we borrow some money?!?!" Vector yelled, but Shadow was already out of hearing range.**

"**I'm not paid enough for this." The ebony hedgehog said under his breath.**

………………………………**............................................................................................................................**

**R and R please of those who care… or just want to flame my head of! That's ok to hehehehe…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

YAY! Another chappy! XD For all my faithful veiwers *sniff* oh I feel liked! Not loved cause that would be a little weird for me. Lol Thanks all reviewers!!! J

A clear conscience is usually a sign of a bad memory. Lol!

DISCLAIMER: Wouldn't cheese taste good right now… wouldn't owning a multi-whatever making company like Sega be great? Well we don't get what we want all the time now do we… DX CAUSE I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXEPT THE CLOSE ON MY BACK!!!!!!! (I think I still own those…) lol

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Shadow got so desperate and fed up with being blue. He got chased down a couple of times by Amy… almost killed by fangirls… chilly dog salesmen following him around… you get the picture. (personally, fans like that kinda scare me… good thing I'm not popular… right?… Oh gosh please tell me I am not popular!!!! I'LL DIE!!!!! Well, actually, no one will ever find me… MUAHAHAHAHA! Suckers! jk!)

So, Shadow stormed of toward Tails' workshop and slammed his fist on the door before inviting himself in. He herd multiple screeches and things breaking. It sounded like a mad house! Then, something wet landed on his head. It was froggy! Shortly after taking the poor cat mauled frog off of his now slimy head, he herd the crashing noise coming straight for him! And the sound of Bigs voice followed by a very angry fox.

"BIG! GET YOUR BIG PURPLE BAHOOKY OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!" Tails screamed as another piece of nice and expensive looking equipment fell and shattered on the floor, releasing an awful stench into the air.

"FROGGY! THERE YOU ARE!" Big runs toward the ebony hedgehog and practically runs him over and snatches froggy from the dazed hedgehog.

"Duh, sorry Shadow. I didn't see you there." The over weight cat turned to leave and tripped down the stares where he proceeded to bounce like a bouncing ball all the way to the woods.

"Sorry about that. He always comes in here when I'm working and makes a horrible mess. Wait, why am I telling you that? You already know." Obviously, the two tailed fox thought that Shadow, witch is not Sonic, is Sonic, witch is not Shadow. "Yeah, by the way. The cabbage man came by today. I hope you didn't want any cabbage."

"Um, I don't care for cabbage." Shadow replied honestly wondering what had become of the cabbage.

"That's good, 'cause Big ran it over today when he came rampaging in here for froggy." Tails breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Anyways-"

"Sonic, why do you sound so different? You sound so depressed… or you could be dying of lung cancer…"

Shadow just looked at Tails. Then he shook it of and began to speak yet again.

"Actually, I'm not Sonic. I am Shadow."

Tails eyes widen

" OH MY GOSH!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! I'M SORRY ABOUT BIG! GO KILL HIM NOT ME!!!!!" Tails pleated his pathetic plea.

The red and black faced palmed and sweat dropped in the usual anima stile we all come to know and love.

"Uh, I just need you to somehow get this stupid, idiotic, ugly color of permanent paint off of me! That's all."

"Oh, is that it? Your not mad at me?" The yellowish fox questioned.

"Well duh. If I was mad at you, you wouldn't be standing in one piece right now." Shadow made a good point.

Tails calmed down. Then he motioned the ebony hedgehog to come with him. As they entered back into the house/workshop thing, there feet made a bunch of snapping and crunching due to all the material on the floor. They reached a metal door. Tails carefully opened the door only to have his careful effort to be ruined! The door came of its hinges and slammed right in front of them and lifting a large cloud of dust. They walked into the room and the two tailed fox began to rummage through the cabinets all over in the small work area. He was now in his 5 cabinet when he finally came out and walked over to Shadow with a pink of all colors, bottle.

"Here. This should work." Tails handed him the strange bottle.

"Its… nail polish remover…" The ebony hedgehog sounded a little disappointed and more than likely offended.

"Oh, well, that stuff works great on everything!" Tails assured the confused hedgy. Shadow looked at Tails with an even more confused and disturbed look on is still blue face.

"Why do you even have nail polish remover?" Tails looked at Shadow and realized what he was asking.

"NO! Its not like that! Its just a really good cleaner that's all! Search my house! I don't have nail polish anywhere!"

Tails was obviously not lying.

"Humph, if you say so. This stuff better work!" With that the slightly emo hedgehog walked out of the room and out of the house.

Tails felt so embarrassed about the misunderstanding. And so, the poor fox proceeded to clean his house and put stuff away.

Shadow on the other hand, scrubbed the remover all over the paint. Then he jumped in a stream. A minute latter the ebony hedgy popped out of the stream and landed on the bank. He looked at himself pleased. The nail polish remover DID work! Just then, he realized that he wasn't alone. Shadow slowly looked up from his current position and right at crazed fangirls!!!! His eyed widen to the size of melons!

"I swear, he was right here!" One exclaimed.

"Sonic will be all mine." Some other one said.

"No! He shall be mine!" Screamed another.

"NO! HES MINE!" They all started fighting and ignoring Shadow like he wasn't even in existence.

Shadow finally let his breath go. He thought it was the end for him. Now the black and red hedgehog had more to thank Tails Miles Prower for.

"I thought I'd never say this but… Thank gosh for nail polish remover!"

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Originally, this part of the story was only one sentence long! .o 'Shadow got the paint of using toxic chemicals.' wow I came a long way! Lol!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

YAY!! I got my very first flame!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD As you can see… I AM DYSLEXIC!!!!! XD XD XD!! And boy do I have ADHD!! XD I shall cherish this moment… HAHAHAHAHA! Ah… I said I wanted flamers and I got one! X) hehehe, spelling was my worst subject in school… hehehe hahaha muahahahaha!!

Just remember… if the world didn't suck… we would all fall off! XD

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything… including the dictionary, that's why I cant spell to save my flipper doodle life! lol No really! The only dictionary we have… or had was a big ripped up old copy… but now we have the internet! Yay me!

………………………………............................................................................................................................

The very next day, Sonic was roaming around still in hiding and board. He was starting to wonder if they would ever give up. He new now that everyone was out to get him and he had no place to go. He had to think of something before he made a fatal mistake and very possibly die. Then, a light bulb went of on top of his blue head. The blue blur had an idea. Maybe it was risky, but it would be tons of fun!

The blue hedgehog sped through the city and all the way to his house where he continued into the garage. He then grabbed some more paint and proceeded to cover himself head to toe in black. And then he added red stripes to complete his transformation. The hyper hedgy began to cackle madly… or so he tried.

"This is going to be fun!"

Sonic, after drying of, ran at highly ridiculous speeds all the way to station square and up the highest phone pole. Waiting a couple of seconds for the crowd to notice him. Then began to speak in a dark dramatic tone.

"I am Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog!!! Fear me! ROAR!!!!"

The people of station square looked up at him with odd and confused expressions.

"AAAHHHH!!! HE HAS FINALLY TURNED! RUN!!" Yelled a single person that ran like a rabid cheetah was after him. Everyone ignored the idiot.

"I am Shadow! The perfect children's toy! I eat people and broccoli! Sonic is sooo much better than me! He's faster, cooler, and stronger! I have dorky shoes! I pick my nose and eat its contents! I like to dance and sing to 'I'm a super girl'!"

Sonic kept up the random sayings and the people laughed hysterically and some walked away… ok ran away! Sonic was done here.

……………………………….........................................

Back with the ebony hedgehog known as the ultimate life form, Shadow. The hedgehog decided that he needed more bullets so he went to the gun shop by the beach to buy some. He had never been there but didn't care as long as he got what he came for. The ebony hedgehog stepped in the store and looked around at all the items. Soon after, he walked up to the cash register and asked if they had any bullets for his gun. The cashier looked around in the back room and gave him the last box they had. Shadow walked out of the store ready for the hunt again..

However, he had to eat something and all the money he had was a single dollar! He just couldn't believe it. Then he saw a sign. He saw the sign, it opened up his eyes he saw the sign. It was a Mc. Donalds sign! And it had a dollar menu! Now he couldn't believe this! Anyhow, he raced to Mc. Donalds and ordered a Mc. Chicken through the drive through. And of course the people looked at him funny for he had no car.

Finally getting his Mc. Chicken unwrapped, he took a huge bit and started chewing. He immediately spit it out! Why? Cause instead of metrical whip or mayo, it was SOUR CREAM!!!

"Disgusting!" The black hedgehog replied and wiping the remnants off his face.

Just then, he heard people talking about how Shadow was saying weird things at station square. Shadow was curious on what this was all about. He hadn't been on a poll in station square yelling anything! He quickly ran off to station to see the problem.

After reaching his destination, he looked around for anything unusual. And he found something. More like a thousand. Everyone was staring at him and either running away or trying to hide their giggles. The ebony hedgehog shook it off and when to the nearest persons to maybe get some answers to his questions. But the first and second people ran like mad! Then he finally found someone with some of their head still on. Shadow stated his question to the 38 year old man.

"Don't you remember? You just yelled out a bunch of crazy things and ran off!"

"Sooo. Where did I run off to?" Shadow asked a little on the annoyed side.

"OK… um you went down to 5th avenue and that's all I know." The man looked a little disturbed.

Shadow sped off without even saying thanks or anything and started down 5th avenue.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

A little short but… THERE WILL BE MORE! XD ah…. I just love these laughing faces! XD XD XD Read and review if you wish! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In chapter 8, the Mc. Chicken thing really happened to my sister. Forgot to add that to the bottom. XD

DISCLAIMER: We all know that I own nothing right? OK, now that that's settled, no one can sue me!

When everything is coming your way, your in the wrong lane. XD I just like these jokes.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Shadow was running around looking for the blue faker. The, blue, faker. He passed several buildings and houses, wondering to himself 'how do people live like this?'. Just then, the ebony hedgehog herd a huge crowd of people and possibly some modians. He had just a tint of curiousness. And that was all it took. Shadow took a sharp turn back and hoped that his gut was right. When he rounded the corner of a brick building he saw the crowd. And. He saw. HIMSELF! Shadow looked away for a second then turned back to se if it was true, and not another one of his hallucinations. It wasn't. Now the exact replica was doing the chicken dance in front of everyone! The black hedgehog knew there was only one explanation. SONIC! He revved up like a mad bull and dashed his way through the crowd!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" He yelled as he ran straight for Sonic and tackled him to the ground. They tangled (or did they do the tango? XD). It was a pretty even fight as always and the spectators couldn't figure out what was going on. Sonic and Shadow where just red and black speedy flying balls of fur… then someone tried to break up the fight and blasted them with a flamethrower! Now they were speedy flying balls of FIER!

Sonic realized that he was on fire. "STOP DROP AND ROLLLLLL!!!" Shadow and Sonic both stopped and dropped and rolled. Then proceeded to fight each other. Sonic fighting for his life and Shadow fighting for mostly vengeance and then money.

All of the sudden, they got hit with a jet of water. The fire men were trying to put out the already non flaming hedgehogs. Idiots. Sonic jumped up and yelped as he felt the water hit him. The paint on him was now dripping off. HAH! You didn't think that Sonic would use PERMANENT paint on himself, did ya?

Finally, Shadow had enough! He kicked Sonic away and took out his gun and shot him! A red dot appeared on Sonics tan stomach. Everything fell silent. Sonic looked at the wound and felt faint.

"Help! I'm… dieing!" Sonic fell to the ground gasping.

The ebony hedgehog looked at his gun, then to Sonic. And then, he realized something.

"You shot Sonic! You monster!" Someone random said.

Shadow now realized what he had done. He opened his gun… HE HAD THE RONG BULLETS! He had red paintballs! Not the pretty metal shiny ones! He threw the gun down in disgust, and walked over to the over dramatic hedgehog.

"Your not dieing you idiot!" Shadow spat at Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked at him, then at himself and stood up, and wiped the paint off of himself.

"YAY! I'm not dieing!" Sonic replied joyfully.

"I wouldn't count on that faker!" Shadow lunged for the blue speedster. Again, they fought and whacked and hit, and kicked, and roundhouse kicked, and chaos controlled, and dashed, and smashed, and spin dashed, and punched, and dogged, and chaos spired, and pushed, and shoved, and, and, and… anything else? Well ya, you get the point. Then, screams were herd. And then, out of no where, a bomb exploded right next to Sonic and Shadow! The shaken hedgehogs look up and see Dr. Eggman in his stupid floaty thing!

"OOOOH OH OH OH OH!" He cackled.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Ooooo! Eggman had finally appeared! What is he up to this time? Duh, the usual. Taking over the world! What else could he be doing with his life? And um… should I make these chapters a little longer? Idk.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

TOOK LONG ENOUGH! Well, I hope you enjoy it! :D

DISCLAIMER: Again, I don't own no'en!

If you think no body cares, try missing a couple of payments. :P

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"OOOOH OH OH!" Eggman laughed. "I see you to are a little busy so I will just blast you with bombs and my newly invented ray gun for no reason other than I hate your entire existence! OOOOH OHOH!"

Dr. Eggman starts shooting the laser and bombs at them. Sonic and Shadow dogged them all.

"DANCE FOOLS! I said DANCE! MUAHAHAHA!" Eggman pointed and laughed.

In all the chaos and bombs and lasers exploding, it was hard to hear anything. But this one cry could be heard billions of miles around… and be ignored completely.

"MY CABBAGES!!!!!!!!!!!" The, ironically, same salesman lost all his cabbages… again.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Swirling around Eggmans head now was a bee. Not just any bee either. It was… CHARMY THE BUMBLE BEE! On a sugar rush!

"HAY EGGMAN! HOW YA DOING! ARE YOU ATTACING THE CITY AGAIN! OOO WHAT SHINEY TOY YOU HAVE! CAN I HAVE IT?! I'M HUNGRY! YOUR HEAD IS SHINEY! WHERE DID YOU GET THE GOGGLES?! DO YOU HAVE EYES?! WHAT DOSE THIS BUTTON DO?!"

"NOOO! Don't you press that button!" Eggman smacks the be down with a huge fly swatter. Poor Charmy goes down and hit's the ground. But then pops up like a rubber ball and flies back to Eggman without a scratch on him! He looks strait at Eggman just inches from each others face. Then, the unthinkable happened…

CRUNCH CRACK!!!!

"AAAAAHHHGGG! MY BEAUTIFUL NOSE! GET OFF, GET OFF!!!!"

Charmy latched on to Eggmans nose real good like a leach and wasn't coming off as Eggman frantically tried to shake him loose!

Sonic and Shadow watched the amusing entertainment while sitting back eating popcorn.

"FINE! If you want to stay there than go ahead! No pesky bug is going to stop my from creating my eggtopia!" Now Eggman continues his attack!… With Charmy dangling by a nose.

"HA! Take this!" The fatty turned his laser on high and started blasting.

It was so easy for Shadow and Sonic to doge that they where getting board… and hungry. After dogging another blast of green energy, Sonic dropped by the now abandoned chilly dog stand and picked up a chilly dog and, you guessed it, started eating it. And just to make Eggman madder, he ate nosily with his mouth open! And it worked. Eggman got steamed! The black and red hedgehog just shook his head in disgust.

"You wont get away with this hedgehog!" He screamed his battle cry and fired the laser strait for the blue blur!

The laser missed of course and Sonic dogged it easily, landing untouched next to the black hedgehog. The laser beam hit the chilly dog stand instead. But nothing happened! Not even a puff of smoke! Poofless!

"Yo author! Can we like have some fun hear? This is boring! I do this everyday."

"Actually, author, can you please rip of his annoying mouth? I'm sick of being annoyed by this imbecile! Oh, and give me a trillion bucks to, and the newest high-tech gun possible."

"No! Author! I demand you to destroy them both and make me ruler of the entire world MUAHAHAHAH… Oh, and I would like a trillion bucks to please…. AND GET CHARMY OF MY NOSE! Its red enough already!"

SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! What do you think I am!? A Jeanie?

"……….yes………"

Ugh, whatever.

So as they where all talking to… me. No one noticed the chili dog stand….

The stand began to shake violently and glow an eerie green glow. The hedgehogs and mad scientist looked away at the air they were talking to and shifted their eyes towards the glowing stand. The stand exploded (much like chaos did in sonic adventures) and the hotdogs, chili, and buns grew, and grew, and grew, and grew, and grew, into a massive 6 story high monster! (Yes, I figured out how to spell chili dogs the right way. XD)

"Ooooh! Hehe. Looks like my toxic laser came through after all eh. MUAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled.

"I AM THE CHILI DOG GLOB! FEAR ME, ROOOAAAAAR!!!" The slop yelled.

People and mobians where screaming and running everywhere, men screaming like little girls and little girls pushing every one down to get away.

Shadow and Sonic looked up at the monster amazed. They looked at each other with funky expressions written all over their faces.

"The, chili, dog…. Glob?" They said in question.

They both looked back at the tyrant. Sonic eyeing it hungrily.

~HALLELUIAH HALLELUIAH HALLELUIAH!!!~ That weird music played.

"GIANT CHILI DOG GLOB!!!! MY DREAM COME TRUE!!!!" He screamed and attacked the monster!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" It yelled "I'll give you CAVITIES, HEARTBURN, INDIGESTION AND DIARRHEA!!!!!" The glob screamed as sonic eats it alive!

Soon after, Sonic finished eating and nothing remained of the once lively chili dog glob.

"Noooo! What have you done to my beautiful creation?!?!" Eggman cried in disbelief.

"Ya know something doctor, your right! It was a BEAUTIFUL creation! Hahaha!" The blue blur said rather pleased.

"I'll destroy you one of these days HEDGEHOG!" The fat head yelled as he floated off like a fat weather balloon, and charmy still on his nose.

"Now. Where were we-" Shadow turned to Sonic only to find that he had all ready left the scene.

The black hedgehog growled in frustration.

"Why can't he just sit still long enough so I can pulverize him!" He mumbled.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

BoshiBasher555 gave me the idea with Charmy! :D Yep! Can you guess what the "glob" was off of? Well, the chili is my version for Sonic. :P


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ugh, school stinks! I cant get nothing done anymore! Or anything whatever. :P And owr computer crashed so you'll have to forgive me. I lost everything! DX Anyways, enough rambling! Lets get this show on the road!

DISCLAIMER: Why do I even bother? Everyone should know who sonic and them belong to! If they didn't.... then why would they be reading this? XD 'CAUSE THEY DON'T BELONG TO ME!

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Sonic raced back to his humble abode. Or as normal people say, his home. He was certain that Shadow would like nothing more but to put him out of commission! This made the hero wonder if he will ever give up and leave him alone. Then again, Sonic was the one to always taunt him. So, he kinda deserves being hunted down. Not only is Shadow after him, but Amy is to! But you know he's not going to put two and two together. So he has no idea that they are working together on hunting him. Though Shadow just wants to punch him out now, Amy is still looking forward to a... live Sonic. Sonics going to die either way if he slows down any amount! So to counter that effect, he made a plan.

As soon as the blue blur made it back to his house... It had been toilet papered and eggs where smashed and smeared all over his house, garage and yard!

"Oh great." Sonic moaned. "This looks like the work of Knuckles."

Ignoring the unfortunate appearance of his houses currant state, he went inside and as quickly as possible, started packing things in a suit case. It was very quiet. But you know, silence never lasts. As Sonic was putting some last minute things in his suit case...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHRAHAAAAAAAAAABOOOGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a screech.

Sonic spun around wide eyed and horrified! Before him he saw a creatcher so frightening! He saw a deformed, long straggly spiked, red, no fingered, and spiky hands, hedgehog!!!

The blue hedgehog shrieked like a Little girl.

"Ahhh! Please no! I'm not ready to go! Have mercy on my soul!!!!"

"Ahahahahahahaha! You wimp!" The monster laughed hysterically as Sonic cowered on the floor.

The speedy hedgehog looked at the monster more carefully and recognized him.

"KNUCKLES! That wasn't funny! You couldagave me a heart attack!" Sonic scolded still a little shook up.

"I-I just couldn't help myself. I was board and then I got the idea to prank your house... hedgehog in the hat! Hahaha!"

"Hedgehog in the hat? Wha?"

"Well, do to copy right laws and unsurity, I had to switch the word cat so I don't get-"

"NO! I know that! But what did you call me hedgehog in the hat?"

"Oh, well because when I scared the pea out of you, you where rhyming in every sentence."

"Oh."

'hm, is unsurity even a word....' Sonic thought to himself.

"Soooo, where you going? Why are you packing a suit case?"

"I'm going underground."

"Why? I thought that show was over with a long time ago."

"No, not that underground! Underground as in tunnels and to hide!"

"Oooh. .....Why?"

"Well, lets just say Shadow is mad at me... really mad, and Amy his lurking all over the top soil. So I'm going to go right under there nose!" Sonic gave a thumbs up sign.

"Ah, I see. So that was you pulling all those crazy, live threatening, stunts."

"Yep."

The blue blur finished packing and walked into the kitchen. He walked to the far corner of the room and opened a cupboard on the bottom left of the counter. He carefully set all the canned foods and hose hold chemicals aside and unlocked a secret door leading into an underground path.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya." Sonic said.

"When will you come back?"

"Whenever I feel like it. And please, keep this a secret!" Sonic said before jumping into the narrow hole.

"Well, ok, bye then."

"Bye." The speedy hedgehog said before zooming of into the dark tunnel.

Occasionally, you could hear a smack or a bang and hear that blue blur say ouch or ugh.

Knuckles, now board again, decides it was best to go back and guard the master emerald. So the red echidna stood back up and headed back to angel island. On the way, he met up with Amy.

Amys weird theme music started playing. Knuckles looked around trying to decipher where the music was coming from.

"Hay Knuckles! Haven't seen you in a while. Hows it going?" The pink hedgehog asked.

"Eh, I could be better. You?"

The love strucked girl sighed a dramatic sigh.

"Not so good. If only I could find my beloved, I would surpass happiness past the twinkling stars above!" (I myself have no idea what that means. I've heard it from somewhere... oh well.)

"Uhh?" Knuckles had no fudging idea what the pink hedgehog had just said. "Ehem.... well ok?" He said unsure.

"Hay! Maybe you know where Sonic is! Do you? Do you? Do you? Please tell me you do!"

All of the sudden, for no particular reason but to scare the cornflakes out of the red echidna, wedding music started to play. ~dun dun duduuunnnn dun dun duduuuunnnn~

"Uhh." Knuckles replied a little... a lot disturbed.

Inside knuckled head...

"If I say I do, wait! I don't wanna say that! First of all, I have to keep it a secret, and second of all, that would just be WRONG! No no no no no!!!"

Done with probing his mind....

"I DON'T! I DON'T!" The guardian protested quickly. "You see, Sonic went out of town. And don't ask me where cause I don't know!"

"WHAT!!! SONIC LEFT ME?!?!?!" Amys voice rang through the entire earth and the ground even shook.

Under ground, Sonic felt the ground shake and heard a unmistakable voice.

"Well, I guess she found out."

And he continued to run even faster.

Back with Amy and Knuckles with his ears ringing... if he has ears.

"You know, I better check on the master emerald.." The frightened red echidna quickly made a mad dash away trying to save his live while not screaming in total terror.

The pink hedgehog was ferociously angry!

"Why! Why did he leave without me?!" Amy weirded out like this for about 4 hours before Shadow found her flipping out.

"What are you screaming about?! I can hear you miles around!" The red and black hedgehog exclaimed in anger. "And its quiet annoying!"

"Sonic left meeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!" She wailed.

Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"Knuckles said that Sonic went out of town." And she continues to wail.

Shadows eye twitched. After a long pause, the black hedgehog started to walk away.

"Eh, he'll have to show up sooner or later. That coward!" Shadow said to himself.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Oooo! An epic twist in the story! hehehe... When will he come back? Well, even I don't know! XD


End file.
